


Only For Real Love

by hunniesfw



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mpreg, Romance, Smut, insecure
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:41:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28451796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunniesfw/pseuds/hunniesfw
Summary: Just a normal day for the Park Family, pero hindi maiiwasan ang mood swings ng isang pregnant na Baekhyun.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 3
Kudos: 54





	Only For Real Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is a commissioned work. Thank you to the commissioner for trusting me to write this!

“Hello?” Sagot ni Baekhyun sa telepono niya. Si Chanyeol ang tumatawag sa kanya at hindi niya alam kung anong kailangan ng magaling niyang asawa.

“Hi mahal, pauwi na po ako.” Sabi ni Chanyeol pagkasagot ni Baekhyun. Tinignan ni Baekhyun ang orasan, malapit na mag alasais kaya pauwi na talaga ang asawa niya. “Dapat lang, nagluto kami ni baby. Pag di ka nakauwi bago kumain, huwag ka matutulog sa tabi ko ah.” Banggit ni Baekhyun.

“Napakasungit mo naman… Malapit na ko pero may dadanan lang ako. May papabili ka po ba?” Tanong ni Chanyeol at napaisip naman si Baekhyun. May papabili nga ba siya? Parang wala naman… Nung sasabihin na niya na wala siyang papabili, biglang gusto niya kumain ng cake. 

“Meron po…” 

“Ayan, mabait ka pag may papabili ka…” Sabi ni Chanyeol. Napakunot naman si Baekhyun, “Eh nagtatanong ka kung anong papabili ko. Huwag na nga lang. Huwag ka na rin umuwi.” Ani ni Baekhyun at natawa naman si Chanyeol. 

“Biro lang, mahal. So, ano yung gusto niyo ni baby?”

“Cake po. Kahit ano basta cake. Ayaw ko nung carrot cake ah.” Sabi ni Baekhyun na tumayo para maghanda na ng lamesa kasi parang malapit na talaga si Chanyeol. At kung bibili siya ng cake, malapit lang naman yung bakery sa bahay nila kaya makakarating agad yun.

“Sige, baba ko na po yung call. Bye mahal, love you.” Ani ni Chanyeol. 

Kahit hindi nakikita ni Chanyeol si Baekhyun, alam niyang namumula na yung mga pisngi nito. Ganon lagi si Baekhyun pag nagsasabi siya ng “love you” o kaya naman “mahal kita”. Napaka-cute ni Baekhyun kaya naman minsan napapag-initan ni Chanyeol ang mga pisngi nito. Lagi niyang kinukurot at minsan nakokonsensya kasi mapapalakas yung kurot niya at maluluha si Baekhyun. 

“L-Love you… Sige na bye na.” Sabi ni Baekhyun na nauutal pa at binaba ang telepono niya. 

Kahit na sobrang tagal na nilang magkasama, hindi pa rin maiwasan ni Baekhyun ang mahiya at mag-blush kapag nagsasabi si Chanyeol ng ganong mga salita. Kakaiba kasi ang love story nilang dalawa kaya naman medyo naninibago pa rin si Baekhyun.

Hindi kasi maganda ang naging simula ng relationship nila. Si Chanyeol, may girlfriend dati at si Baekhyun ay mutual friend lang nila. May gusto si Baekhyun, matagal na, kay Chanyeol at kahit na masama, ginusto niya at one point na maging sila ni Chanyeol instead. Hindi naman nagtagal yung relationship ni Chanyeol at nung ex niya, kaya naman pagkahiwalay nila, gumalaw agad si Baekhyun para hindi na siya maunahan ng iba pa.

Yun nga lang, hindi pa rin nakakamove on si Chanyeol ng mga panahon na yon. Kaya naging patient si Baekhyun at naging friend niya si Chanyeol kahit na higit pa doon ang gusto niya mangyari. Noong nakamove on naman si Chanyeol, bigla naman bumalik ang ex niya at sinabing gusto nito makipagbalikan.

Naguluhan si Chanyeol pero sinabi niya kay Baekhyun na gusto niya rin makipagbalikan sa ex niya. Nalungkot si Baekhyun kasi parang hindi na siya matitignan ni Chanyeol ng higit pa sa kaibigan. At, ilang beses na rin niya sinabihan si Chanyeol na huwag na niyang balikan yung ex niya kasi niloko lang naman siya nito. Pero parang hindi naman nakikinig si Chanyeol sa kanya kaya minabuti niya na lang na lumayo sa kanilang dalawa. 

Si Chanyeol naman, napansin na parang iniiwasan na siya ni Baekhyun at tuwing kakausapin niya ito, lagi nitong puputulin yung usapan at aalis. Nalungkot din si Chanyeol kasi gusto niya si Baekhyun maging kaibigan pa rin, kaya naman kinompronta niya ito at tinanong kung anong nangyari sa kanila. 

Doon umamin si Baekhyun na gusto niya si Chanyeol at nasasaktan siya. Hindi naman inasahan ni Chanyeol yung narinig niya kaya wala siyang naisagot. Tanda pa ni Chanyeol yung masakit na ngiti ni Baekhyun sa kanya noon at umalis ito bago pa makasagot si Chanyeol. 

Ilang linggo rin silang hindi nag-usap at sa ilang linggo na yon, napagtanto ni Chanyeol na hindi niya gusto balikan yung ex niya. Si Baekhyun na lang ang laging laman ng isipan niya at kahit na hindi makatotohanan na bigla niya na lang nagustuhan si Baekhyun, handa siya baguhin yung isipan ni Baekhyun. 

Isang taong nanligaw si Chanyeol kay Baekhyun at kahit na gusto na ni Baekhyun noon na sagutin si Chanyeol, hindi naman niya gusto na maging “rebound” lang. Napatunayan naman yun ni Chanyeol at ito na sila ngayon.

Apat na taong naging mag boyfriend at tatlong taon ng mag-asawa. 

Si Baekhyun naman, six months ng buntis sa first baby nila ni Chanyeol.

Kakaibang tuwa ang naramdaman nilang dalawa nung nalaman nilang buntis si Baekhyun. Si Chanyeol, halos maiyak sa tuwa at agad inannounce sa kaibigan at pamilya nila. Alam na rin nila na baby boy ito dahil nagpa-gender reveal sila Sehun. 

Nahirapan si Baekhyun sa mga unang buwan niyang pagbubuntis, halos hindi na siya makatayo sa higaan dahil sa morning sickness at si Chanyeol naman, sobrang nag-alala at halos hindi na makapagtrabaho ng maayos. Lagi itong tumatawag kay Baekhyun at pabalik balik din sila sa hospital. 

Natapos naman yung paghihirap ni Baekhyun pagka pasok niya sa second trimester niya. Si Chanyeol naman, nakapagtrabaho na rin ng maayos at isang beses na lang tatawag sa isang araw. Pero kahit na ganoon, pinapapunta ni Chanyeol ang mga kaibigan o kaya kung sino man ang available para tulungan si Baekhyun.

Halos toothbrushan na siya ni Chanyeol sa sobrang protective nito pero gusto naman ni Baekhyun ng inaalagaan siya kaya’t minsan lang siya mag protesta sa kanyang asawa.

Senior Executive si Chanyeol sa trabaho kaya’t hindi na kailangan ni Baekhyun magtrabaho. Kahit na gusto ni Baekhyun magtrabaho kahit part time lang para may ambag naman siya sa kanilang dalawa, ayaw ni Chanyeol. Rason pa nito, buntis si Baekhyun kaya’t hindi siya pwede magtrabaho. Kaya naman si Baekhyun, hindi na nakipag-away pa dahil kahit anong gawin niya, ayaw ni Chanyeol. 

Napaka-sweet din ni Chanyeol sa kanya, halos araw-araw itong may dalang regalo. Chocolates, bulaklak- basta spoiled na spoiled siya ng asawa niya. Pati na pamilya ni Chanyeol, spoiled din siya. Si Chanyeol pa nga ang papagalitan nito kapag nag-aaway sila kahit na si Baekhyun ang may kasalanan.

Dahil naungkat yung story nila ni Baekhyun, hindi naman maiwasan ni Baekhyun na mapaisip kung minsan ba ay naisip ni Chanyeol makipaghiwalay sa kanya at maghanap ng iba. Napakaraming taong nakakaangat kay Baekhyun, sa trabaho pa lang ni Chanyeol, halos lahat ng tao roon ay magaganda at gwapo. May kaya sa buhay at maganda ang trabaho.

Hindi tulad ni Baekhyun na nakahilata lang dito sa bahay at naghihintay kay Chanyeol na bumalik. 

Naghanda na si Baekhyun ng lamesa habang hinihintay si Chanyeol at maya-maya pa ay narinig na ni Baekhyun ang tunog ng pagbukas ng gate. Hindi nagtagal, dumating na si Chanyeol na may dalang box ng cake sa kanang kamay.

“Mahal, ano niluto mo?” Tanong ni Chanyeol habang papalapit kay Baekhyun. Nilapag niya yung box ng cake at niyakap ang asawa. Si Baekhyun, yumakap din kay Chanyeol at nagpa-kiss.

“Wow, ambait talaga ng Baekhyun ko today… Ano muna niluto mo?”

“Sinigang.”

“Ayos favorite ko yon. Bihis lang ako tapos kain na tayo?” Tanong ni Chanyeol. 

“Na bangus.”

“Ay…”

“Biro lang, sige na bihis ka na. Bilisan mo, gutom na kami ni baby.” Sabi ni Baekhyun at tumango naman si Chanyeol bago humalik ulit at pumunta sa itaas para magbihis. 

Habang naghihintay kay Chanyeol na bumaba, nilabas niya na yung cake sa box. Ngumiti si Baekhyun kasi strawberry cake yung binili ni Chanyeol, favorite niya. Hinati-hati na ni Baekhyun yung cake at nakapagtimpla na ng juice pero wala pa rin si Chanyeol.

Nagtataka, umakyat si Baekhyun at nakitang naka-upo si Chanyeol sa kama habang nagtatanggal ng sapatos. May kausap ito sa telepono na nakaipit sa balikat at leeg niya.

“Yeah… Oo, I’m very happy nga about it. It’s sad that you couldn’t attend, pero I understand… I got to go now, it’s nice catching up with you, Mina.” Chanyeol says bago ibaba yung tawag. Bumaba naman si Baekhyun ng mabigat ang puso. Mina, yun yung ex ni Chanyeol .  Bat niya kaya tinawagan si Chanyeol? Bakit parang ang saya ni Chanyeol na nakausap niya si Mina? 

Alam ni Baekhyun na ang mga katanungan na ito ay dala ng hormones niya pero hindi niya maiwasang ma-insecure. Paano na lang kung makahanap si Chanyeol ng iba o kaya naman bumalik sa ex niya? Sa pagkakaalam ni Baekhyun ay hindi pa kasal si Mina… Hindi niya alam ang mangyayari sa kanya kung maganap man yung mga iniisip niya.

Bumaba na si Chanyeol at umupo na sa hapag, si Baekhyun ay tahimik rin na umupo sa tapat ni Chanyeol. Hinihintay niya na sabihin ni Chanyeol yung rason ng pagtawag ni Mina pero kumuha lang si Chanyeol ng pagkain. 

“Mahal? What’s wrong? Ayaw mo ba ng sinigang?” Tanong ni Chanyeol ng hindi gumalaw si Baekhyun. Pumikit ng ilang beses si Baekhyun bago umiling, sabay kumuha ng pagkain. Alam niyang pinagmamasdan siya ni Chanyeol kaya’t umiwas siya ng tingin at kumain na lang.

“Kain ka ng marami ha… Kailangan busog kayo ni baby palagi. Uminom ka na ba ng vitamins mo?” Tanong ulit ni Chanyeol at umiling na lang ulit si Baekhyun. Napakunot naman si Chanyeol, “Baby, ba’t di ka pa umiinom ng vitamins? Teka, kukunin ko lang sa taas.” Sabi ni Chanyeol.

“Hindi na… Mamaya na lang ako iinom bago matulog.” Sabi ni Baekhyun. 

“It’s best to take that vitamins with a meal, sabi ng doctor. I’ll go get it.”

“Hindi na nga. Mamaya na, kumain ka muna.”

_ Mamaya may tumawag nanaman sayo eh. _

Tahimik silang kumain, parehas binabagabag ang mga damdamin. Si Baekhyun, nag-iisip sa mga bagay na hindi naman mangyayari at si Chanyeol naman nag-iisip kung anong ginawa niya at nag mood swing nanaman itong asawa niya.

Pagkatapos kumain, tumayo si Chanyeol para kumuha ng plato para sa cake. 

“Kain ka two slices, mahal… Tig-isa kayo ni baby.” Sabi ni Chanyeol at kumuha ng cake. 

“Ayaw ko na ng cake, mamaya na lang ako kakain pag nagutom ako.” Ani ni Baekhyun at tumayo. Nilagay niya yung pinagkaininan nila sa lababo at hinugasan ito.

“Ayaw mo na cake? Kala ko gusto mo… Sabi mo kanina you want cake.” Ang sabi ni Chanyeol at nilapag yung plato sa lamesa. “Ayaw ko na ngayon, mamaya na lang bago matulog. Ligo ka na para pag-akyat ko ako na gagamit ng CR.” Sabi ni Baekhyun. 

Nagulat naman siya ng biglang patayin ni Chanyeol yung tubig at tumingin sa kanya. “What’s wrong, Baekhyun?” 

“Wala. Tabi ka na diyan para mahugasan ko na to.”

“No. Di ako aalis hanggang di mo sinasabi kung anong nangyari.” Sabi ni Chanyeol at hinarap si Baekhyun sa kanya.

“Chanyeol.”

“Baekhyun. Ano yun? Hindi natin maayos yung problema kung hindi mo sasabihin sa akin kung ano yun.” Pag-explain ni Chanyeol kay Baekhyun na huminga ng malalim.

“It’s childish, Chanyeol. You know my mood swings, bigla bigla na lang ‘to kaya don’t mind it.” Sabi ni Baekhyun at naghugas ng kamay. 

“No. If you start thinking about it then it’s not childish. Sabihin mo na, mahal.” Sinuyo ni Chanyeol ang asawa hanggang sa sinabi na nito ang dahilan. 

“Ba’t kausap mo si Mina?”

“Umakyat ka kanina? Ba’t ka pa umakyat, mamaya nahulog ka sa hagdan.” Pag-aalala ni Chanyeol. Inirapan naman siya ni Baekhyun dahil hindi nito sinagot yung tanong niya.

“Ano nga..”

“Nag-congrats lang siya satin. Sabi niya congrats dahil biniyayaan tayo ng baby. I said na it’s a dismay na hindi siya nakapunta nung wedding natin dahil nasa ibang bansa siya. Other than that, wala naman na siyang ibang sinabi. She was simply congratulating us... Wait, mahal are you jealous?” 

Namula naman si Baekhyun at hinampas si Chanyeol sa dibdib. “Anong jealous jealous? Ang tanda na natin para jan.”

“Anong matanda, 29 ka pa lang. And were you really jealous about Mina? She’s getting married, mahal.” Sabi ni Chanyeol ng may malaki at nakakalokong ngiti.

“H-Hindi nga ako nagseselos! Nag-isip lang ako na… paano pag nakahanap ka ng mas better? I mean, I’m just no one compared sa mga tao na nakakasama mo…” Sabi ni Baekhyun at yumuko. 

“Better? How can I find someone better when I think you’re the best for me? Baekhyun, you’re it for me. Kahit na sino pa ang pumalibot sakin, hindi naman magbabago na ikaw yung mahal ko. I’m sorry if I made you start thinking these things pero I’m here to assure you na hindi magbabago yung nararamdaman ko sayo in just one phone call. You would go through hell and back kung gusto mo ko iwanan.” Sabi ni Chanyeol at namula nanaman si Baekhyun. 

Masyado naman comforting to si Chanyeol, parang natutunaw na si Baekhyun. 

“Oo na… Napaka-sweet talker mo.”

Natawa naman si Chanyeol, “Hindi ako sweet talker. I’m just telling the truth… Now that everything’s cleared up, gusto mo na ba kumain ng cake?”

“Yes pero I have a better idea.”

  
  


“Mahal, get in na habang warm pa yung water.” Sabi ni Baekhyun at pumasok naman si Chanyeol sa CR, dala yung plato na may cake. Nilagay niya ito sa bathtub tray at saka naghubad ng damit. Nilublob na rin ni Chanyeol ang sarili niya sa tubig. Nag-lean si Baekhyun sa dibdib ni Chanyeol at si Chanyeol naman ay niyakap na si Baekhyun.

“Di ba malamig yung tubig, mahal?”

“Di naman po…”

“Okay, just making sure. Kain ka na ng cake.” Sabi ni Chanyeol. Tumango si Baekhyun at pumutol ng cake habang nagbabasa ng book about pregnancy. 

Si Chanyeol naman, busy sa paglalaro ng tubig. Binabasa niya yung likod ni Baekhyun paunti unti at natatawa naman si Baekhyun.

“Wag ka makulit, magbasa ka na lang para alam mo magpalit ng diaper.” 

“No… Let me enjoy this moment, ang cute cute mo kaya.” Sabi ni Chanyeol at hinalikan sa pisngi si Baekhyun na kumakain ng dessert. 

“Mhm, yan ka nanaman…”

“Penge pala ako ng cake then I’ll read.”

“Ayaw, get your own.” 

“Ako bumili niyan.”

“And I’m the one eating it. Go get yours.”

“Can’t we share?” ‘

“No.”

“Okay.” Pagkasabi ni Chanyeol non, bigla niyang hinalikan si Baekhyun sa lips at nalasahan ang matamis na whipped cream.

“Hey…” Angil ni Baekhyun. Hindi naman na siya nakapagsalita ulit dahil sinunggaban nanaman siya ni Chanyeol. The kiss is very passionate, parang ang tagal na since they’ve kissed like this and Baekhyun is enjoying it. Chanyeol on the other hand is having the time of his life. Matamis na nga yung mga labi ni Baekhyun, lalo pang tumamis dahil dun sa cake. 

Yung mga kamay ni Chanyeol ay dumudulas sa gilid ni Baekhyun at dahan-dahan itong hinahawakan. Si Baekhyun naman, nakatagilid na para mahalikan pa rin si Chanyeol.

“Sarap ng cake, mahal…” Sabi ni Chanyeol at umirap naman si Baekhyun. 

“Daya mo…”

Tinanggal naman ni Chanyeol yung bathtub tray at nilapag ito kung saan bago hinarap si Baekhyun sa kanya. Nagpatuloy ang dalawa sa pag-momomol nila hanggang sa naka-upo na si Baekhyun sa mga hita ni Chanyeol. Si Chanyeol, nakahawak na sa balakang ni Baekhyun habang nakatingala sa asawa niya.

“S-Should we do it?” Nahihiyang tanong ni Baekhyun sa asawa na napa-smirk dahil sa sobrang pula ng mukha ni Baekhyun. Hanggang ngayon ay nahihiya pa rin talaga ito sa mga ganitong bagay kahit na magkakaanak na sila. 

“It’s up to you, mahal. Do you want to do it here?”

“Y-Yes pero not in the tub, can we do it in the shower? It’s been a while since we did that eh.” Ang sabi ni Baekhyun at tumango si Chanyeol bago inalalayan si Baekhyun tumayo. Umalis si Baekhyun sa tub at pumunta sa shower room, sinundan naman siya ni Chanyeol at saka binuksan yung shower para mabanlawan yung mga katawan nila. 

Kahit na malakas yung buhos ng tubig galing sa shower, hindi nagpatigil ang dalawa sa paghahalikan at si Chanyeol, mas lalong ginalingan dahil ginapang na ng mga labi niya yung maputing leeg ni Baekhyun. Napalambot at sensitive ng balat ng asawa niya kaya konting halik at sipsip lang ay mamumula at magmamarka ito agad. 

Lalo naman ginanahan si Chanyeol sa naisip at kinagat ang balat ni Baekhyun bago dilaan at sipsipin.

“Ah…” Ani ni Baekhyun at humawak sa balikat ni Chanyeol. 

Matagal na nilang hindi ito nagawa dahil laging busy si Chanyeol sa trabaho at laging pagod si Baekhyun. Kaya naman hindi nila maiwasan na ma-excite kahit na ganito pa lang ang ginagawa nila. 

“Mahal… Don’t leave a lot of marks.” Sabi ni Baekhyun.

“Why? Hindi ka naman lumalabas, wala naman makakakita sayo…” Banggit ni Chanyeol habang pinupupog yung leeg ni Baekhyun.

“K-Kahit na… Matagal mawala yan.” 

“Ayaw… I’ll leave as much as I want.” Ang sabi ni Chanyeol sabay lipat sa kabilang side ng leeg ni Baekhyun. Katulad sa ginawa niya nung una, pinuno niya ng marka yung leeg ni Baekhyun at halatang halata ito dahil nga maputi si Baekhyun. 

Bumaba pa yung halik ni Chanyeol hanggang sa tumutok ang labi niya sa nipples ni Baekhyun. Napa-ungol si Baekhyun nang sipsipin ni Chanyeol ang utong niya. Ang init ng bibig ni Chanyeol kaya naman hindi niya na naiwasan ang tunog na lumabas sa bibig niya.

Linipat ni Chanyeol ang mga labi niya sa kabilang nipple ni Baekhyun at sinipsip ito hanggang sa hatakin siya ni Baekhyun sa buhok. Hinalikan siya ni Baekhyun at nagpalit sila ng posisyon. Si Chanyeol na ngayon ang naka-lean sa shower wall habang si Baekhyun ang gumagalaw.

“Get the lube.” Yun lang ang sinabi ni Baekhyun pero lalong tinigasan si Chanyeol kaya naman mabilis itong lumabas ng shower room at kinuha ang lube na nasa medicine cabinet. “Wow, nagtago ka tagala jan…”

“Siyempre, you never know.” Chanyeol says at kumindat pa kay Baekhyun bago pinatay yung tubig. Tumalikod na si Baekhyun at si Chanyeol naman ay nilagyan na ng lube yung mga daliri niya. 

“I’ll start with two, mahal. Okay lang ba?” Tanong ni Chanyeol at tumango si Baekhyun. Dahan-dahang pinasok ni Chanyeol ang dalawang daliri niya habang si Baekhyun naman ay napapikit. Alam niyang kulang pa yung dalawang daliri para ihanda yung sarili niya para sa alaga ni Chanyeol. 

Ang galing ng galaw ng mga daliri ni Chanyeol sa loob na at dahil antagal na nung huli nila at dahil na rin heightened ang libido niya dahil sa hormones, tumutulo na agad yung pre-cum niya. 

“Mahal… Basa ka na…” Sabi ni Chanyeol na nang-aasar pa. 

“Bilis na… Another finger na, mahal.” Ani ni Baekhyun at pinasok naman ni Chanyeol yung isa niya pang daliri. Labas pasok na ang mga daliri ni Chanyeol kaya naman parang lalabasan agad si Baekhyun. Pinilit niyang hindi labasan dahil hindi pa tapos si Chanyeol. Minadali ni Chanyeol ang pag-prepare sa butas niya at saka nilagyan ng lube ang kanyang alaga.

“Ready ka na mahal? Tanong ng asawa niya sa kanya at tumango siya ng isang beses. Pinosisyon ni Chanyeol ang ulo ng titi sa butas ni Baekhyun at pinasok ng mariin. Napakagat si Baekhyun sa labi niya at halos maiyak na siya sa sakit. Pero hindi niya to ininda dahil alam niyang sasarap na sa pakiramdam ito mamaya. 

“Are you alright, mahal? Should we stop?”

“No… Please no, mahal. Just wait for me.” Ani ni Baekhyun at tumango si Chanyeol at hinalikan siya sa leeg, balikat at likod. Nakabuo nanaman si Chanyeol ng marami pang marka sa katawan ni Baekhyun bago siya binigyan ng asawa ng go signal. 

Mabagal lang sa una ang ginawa ni Chanyeol dahil nag-aadjust pa rin si Baekhyun sa titi niya pero nung tinignan siya ni Baekhyun na para bang nagmamakaawa na diinan at bilisan niya pa, hindi na nakapagpigil si Chanyeol. 

Hinugot ni Chanyeol hanggang ang ulo na lang ang natira sa loob ng butas ni Baekhyun. Pinasok niya ito ng mabilis at madiin kaya naman napasigaw si Baekhyun. Nasundan ang sigaw niya ng isang malakas na ungol at para bang nagkakatahan na ang mga anghel sa pandinig ni Chanyeol.

Ang sarap pakinggan ng mga ungol ni Baekhyun habang naglalabas pasok siya sa butas nito. Hinawakan ni Chanyeol ang balakang ni Baekhyun at binayo si Baekhyun ng mabilis. Napahawak na lang si Baekhyun sa wall at tinanggap ang mga bayo ni Chanyeol. 

Kahit na gigil na gigil si Chanyeol at cute niyang asawa, gentle pa rin siya dahil ayaw niyang masaktan ito at ang baby nila. Pero ang hirap talaga magpigil lalo na’t ginagalaw ni Baekhyun pabalik ang mataba niyang pwet to meet Chanyeol’s thrust.

“Mahal, more… Please.” Ungol pa nito. Si Chanyeol, parang nasa langit na dahil sobrang sikip ni Baekhyun at parang hinihigop siya nito paloob. 

Ang laswa ng tunog na maririnig sa loob ng CR kaya buti na lang ay walang tao bukod sa kanilang dalawa. At saka, hindi naman papayagan ni Chanyeol na may makarinig ng ungol ng asawa niya bukod sa kanya. Ganon siya kadamot. 

“Mahal, malapit ka na ba? I wanna cum na…” Tanong ni Baekhyun na napapikit ng tirahin ni Chanyeol ang butas niya at tumama ang ulo nito sa prostate niya.

“Almost there, baby. Sabay na tayo…” Sabi ni Chanyeol. 

Lalong bumilis ang pagbayo ni Chanyeol kaya parang matutumba na si Baekhyun. Nanginginig na ang mga tuhod niya, buti na lang ay nakahawak si Chanyeol sa kanya. 

“Chanyeol…” Malakas na ungol ni Baekhyun ng ipasok ni Chanyeol ng sobrang lalim yung tite niya at pinutok sa loob lahat. Nilabasan na si Baekhyun sa shower wall pero patuloy pa rin si Chanyeol sa pagbayo na para bang gusto niya buntisin ulit si Baekhyun. 

Matapos ang ilang sandali, hinugot na ni Chanyeol ang alaga niya at hinalikan si Baekhyun sa sintido at balikat.

“You alright?”

“Yes po..” Sabi ni Baekhyun na hinihingal pa rin. Binuksan ni Chanyeol ang shower at pinaliguan ang asawa niya na nanlalambot pa rin ang mga tuhod. Nilinisan siya ni Chanyeol pati na rin ang butas niya. Shinampoo, binanlawan, tinuyo at binuhat pa papunta sa higaan nila- baby talaga ni Chanyeol si Baekhyun.

Nakaupo si Baekhyun sa kama at ang tuwalya niya ay naka-drape sa kanyang mga balikat habang kumukuha ng damit si Chanyeol. Dinamitan niya si Baekhyun at sinuklayan ang buhok.

Pinanood niya si Chanyeol na linisin yung CR tapos bumaba para ilagay yung pinagkainan niya sa baba, tapos umakyat ulit ng may dalang baso ng tubig.

“Mahal, vitamins.” Sabi ni Chanyeol at binigay kay Baekhyun ang botelya ng vitamins niya. Kinuha niya ito at kumuha ng isang tableta tapos uminom ng tubig ni binigay ni Chanyeol.

“Sore? I could give you a massage.” Offer ng asawa niya pero umiling si Baekhyun. 

“Hindi na, mahal. Higa ka na dito, cuddle mo ko.” Sabi ni Baekhyun at umakyat naman sa kama si Chanyeol. Hinila niya si Baekhyun at niyakap ito kahit na basa pa ang buhok nito. 

“I wasn’t too rough, right?”

“Hindi po. Stop worrying. Thank you for today, mahal.” Sabi ni Baekhyun at tumingala para tignan si Chanyeol. Ngumiti si Chanyeol, “Ba’t naman nagt-thank you?”

“Kasi you made me happy even if it’s just simple things. You take care of me so well. You take care of us… I’m sorry for even thinking na maghahanap ka ng iba kahit na ganito yung mga binibigay mo sakin.” Ani ni Baekhyun. 

“Baekhyun, kulang pa nga itong mga ginagawa ko para sa inyo ni baby. I want to be the best father and husband to the both of you.” 

“Anong kulang? Pinakasalan mo ko, lahat binigay mo sakin. Halos buhatin mo na nga ako eh… Enough na yun para sa amin ni baby. Ikaw na ang best daddy at best husband. I love you po.” Sabi ni Baekhyun at hinalikan si Chanyeol sa labi.

“Grabe… I never knew na so little words can give me so much happiness. I love you too, mahal. Love ko kayo ni baby. Pero may request ako.” Ang sabi ni Chanyeol at napa-isip si Baekhyun. Ano kayang gusto ni Chanyeol?

“Ulitin mo yung sinabi mo.”

“Yung “I love you”?”

“Hindi, bago pa yun.”

“Best daddy-” Napatigil naman si Baekhyun at hinampas si Chanyeol sa dibdib. “Napaka-ano mo.”

“Bakit? Daddy naman ako ah? Daddy ako ni baby tapos pag nag-aano tayo, pwede mo din akong tawaging dadd-”

“Bahala ka jan, goodnight.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm accepting commissions so if you happen to be interested, go check my pinned on twt. @hunniesfw. thank you! happy new year my loves!


End file.
